Enabler One Shot
by ElevatedChaos
Summary: Just a slightly above average Enabler fanfic.


Yang Xiao Long awoke to the feeling of her bed shifting as her sister, Ruby Rose, attempted to pull herself up without waking the older blonde.

"Hey Rubes" Yang whispered "whatcha need?"

"Oh uh.. Yang" Ruby stuttered "I was just uhh.. uhm.. it was cold.. and.." Yang's eyes were barely adjusted to the darkness, but she could tell her baby sister was blushing furiously./p  
"Hop up lil sis" Yang whispered down to her young leader as she moved to make room for her. The silver eyed girl climbed up in bed next to her lilac eyed sister.

"Th-thanks" Ruby replied as she got under the blanket Yang was holding up as a gesture of invitation to join her. When her younger sister was under the blanket, Yang wrapped her arms around the small girl's waist and pulled her closer into her's, eliciting a small squeak from Ruby.

"So baby sister" Yang whispered in Ruby's ear "what brings you to my neck of the woods on this fine evening?

"I-I was cold.." the small brunette replied.

"Oh yeah?" the blonde inquired as she slowly moved her left hand up Ruby's body toward her chest while she ran her right down to where her legs met "is that all you came to me for?"

"Wha-what other reason would I have for wanting to sleep with you?" Ruby asked, her blush deepening. Yang's left hand finally reached it's goal and she gave her little sisters right breast a squeeze through her shirt, getting a small noise from her.

"Ooh. Not wearing anything under that shirt are we?" Yang teased. "Naughty naughty" Ruby turned into a stuttering mess as her face turned a beet red, making Yang giggle into the brunette's ear. "Oh lil sis. You're so cute" Yang slipped her hand underneath the supple teenager's shirt, retracing her steps back to the mounds on her sister's chest.

"Ya-Yang.. What are you.. what are you doing?" Ruby breathed as Yang once again reached her breast, giving it a squeeze. Yang gave up her handle on Ruby's breast to wrap her arms around Ruby's neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. The older girl's taste buds exploded with the state of strawberries that seemed to naturally come off her lips. Eventually they had to pull apart for air at the disappointment of both parties.

"Only what you came to me for" Yang breathed into her little sister's ear, causing her to shiver "or am I wrong?" Ruby shook her head no, and Yang gave her ear an affectionate nibble. Ruby, already missing her sister's lips, pulled Yang back into a passionate kiss. Ruby poked Yang's lips begging for entrance into her mouth. Yang was happy to oblige, and opened her mouth to allow access for her baby sister's tongue to explore her mouth, and returning the favor. Soon the two sister's tongues were intertwined in a dance. While the younger girl was paying full attention to the kiss, Yang was stealthily returning her hands to their rightful seat atop Ruby's breasts. Ruby was oblivious as to where Yang's hand was until she started playing with the nipple atop her left breast, releasing a small moan into Yang's mouth. Finally separating for air, Yang began pulling Ruby's tank top off. "Let's get these out of the way" Yang whispered as she pulled off Ruby's tank and set her sights on ridding Ruby Rose of her pants.

"Wait, what if Weiss or Blake hears?" Ruby questioned her older sister.

"Guess you'll have to be quiet, won't you?" Yang responded as she pulled Ruby's pants and panties down in one swift movement, leaving the girl naked. "Wow little sis.." Yang whispered "you sure have grown up" Ruby's blush deepened and was about to speak but she was cut off by Yang pulling her back into a kiss, wasting no time reinitiating the intimate dance of tongues. Yang began playing with the nipple on Ruby's left breast, causing Ruby to moan into the kiss every so often. Yang's other hand slowly moved it's way down towards her leader's core, resting just below her navel, teasing the girl. Ruby finally pulled away from Yang, a few strands of spit still connecting them.

"Ya-Yang.. Please.." Ruby moaned.

"What's that lil sis?" Yang teased "I can't hear you"

"Fuck me" Ruby finished, blushing furiously "Just fuck me already"

"Oh! Happy to oblige" Yang said as she slipped a finger into Ruby's core, releasing a soft moan from her lips. Yang began to slow fuck her sister with her finger, slipping it almost all the way out before pushing it back in up to the second knuckle and then repeating the process, Ruby moaning after every pump of a finger tempting Yang to pump faster with each moan. Yang finally found a soft spot, forcing Ruby to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle a particularly loud moan. The pressure in Ruby's stomach was building up and she began shaking. "Aw cmon Ruby, cumming already?" Yang whispered seductively in Ruby's ear.

"N-No" Ruby moaned quietly, but Yang would soon make her a liar as Ruby came into her older sister's hand not even ten seconds later. Ruby barely managed to stifle her moan into the crook of Yang's neck. When Ruby lay silent in Yang's arms she pulled her hand out from Ruby's crotch and licked it clean.

"You taste pretty good Ruby" Yang stated nonchalantly, making Ruby blush. "I love you Ruby" Yang breathed into her little sister's ear.

"I.. I l-love you too Yang" the silver eyed girl replied. Soon the girl would slip back into her clothes and the two sisters would cuddle up and sleep, leaving the inevitable questions from Weiss and Blake for the morning./p


End file.
